Missing Shop Scene between SophieSian
by talentedgemx
Summary: Coronation Street/Siophie fanfic. While everyones at Blanches funeral, Sophie and Sian are left at the shop. What happens when they finally get some time alone and before Dev and Sunita return? One shot.


NOTE: I own not the story nor the characters.. altho id love to own Sian. Who be with me?

'No', Sophie said, 'put it there, like that'.

'I am putting it there Soph'.

'But you're doing it all wrong. Do it like this'.

'That is how I'm doing it!'

'No, look..' Sophie turned it a little bit and put it there herself. 'There, that's how you do it'.

Sian cocked her head to look at it. 'Right, okay. I'll try again'.

Sophie grinned, 'yeah, that's it, that's brilliant'.

Sian continued what she was doing, getting a little carried away with her pace.

'Not that quick!' Sophie squealed, 'you need to take your time..'

Sian sighed and backed off, leaning up against the shop counter. 'Soph..' she started.

'..an' get it right. Come back babe', Sophie said as she glanced back at Sian, 'you were just getting the hang of it'.

Sian threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 'Sophie! I don't much care how Dev likes to stack his soya beans!' She stared at the back of Sophie's head as she meticulously lined up the labels on the tins. Sophie wasn't paying Sian anywhere near enough attention and she didn't much like it. Sian crossed her arms over her chest in protest and pouted.

'I am getting paid to do this Sian', Sophie said as she went to where Sian had been attempting to stack and started tidying it up, 'so I may as well do it right. Dev already thinks I'm a waste of space'.

'Well Dev's an idiot!" Sian exclaimed, rolling her eyes and looking off to the side, '..could so be doing somethin' else..' she mumbled.

'Sian these aren't even soya beans!' Sophie exclaimed, 'the pea's live over there!' She sighed as she began to reorganise the shelves. She couldn't quite believe how bad Sian was at this, 'babe, you really don't know anything about commercial impact'.

Sian giggled, 'commercial what now?'

Sophie paused as she lifted a can off the shelf, _did I really just say that?_

'I think you've been hanging around Dev too long' Sian finished as she scooted herself up onto the counter.

Sophie agreed with her. She fiddled with the final stack of cans, smiled at her work and then turned to face her girlfriend. She leaned back on the shelving. 'Don't you want me to earn money so I can afford to buy you nice things? Take you nice places?'

'Hmmm', that was a nice idea, Sian thought. Ryan was never bothered about things like that, but then she didn't really want Sophie to waste her money. Besides, she could think of much better things they could be doing. 'Mmyeh, but I'd much prefer for you to come over here and kiss me'.

Sophie smiled and pushed herself off the shelf. 'Sian, not while I'm at work!' She started throwing packs of frozen veg into the freezer. 'Besides, what if someone came in?'

Sian kicked her legs into the air, she was feeling agitated. 'Whose gonna come in? Everyone's at this funeral'. Sophie ignored her and carried on with the veg. 'We could always go in the back..' Sian countered. She was resting her palms on the counter top and leaned on them seductively. '..for some privacy-'.

Sophie turned to look at her with an unimpressed expression. 'Blanche has died and that's all you can think about?' She was dead serious.

Sian's face dropped and she licked her lips. She hunched over a little and tucked her hair behind her ears then rested her hands in her lap. She looked at the floor. 'No, cause not'. She shrugged, 'I just mean, well..all I was saying was..'

Sian felt Sophie's hands trail from her knees to her hips as she placed her arms around her and then captured her lips in a kiss. It was gentle and tender, and Sian draped her hands across Sophie's shoulders and pulled her in closer with her legs. Sophie kissed her several times before Sian licked at Sophie's lips and gently teased out her tongue. Sophie took the invitation and deeply explored Sian's mouth as her fingers traced the back of Sian's jeans and slid up the back of her shirt.  
Sian was holding onto the back of Sophie's neck and with her right hand cupped Sophie's face as she traced her jawline with her thumb. Sophie broke the kiss and pulled back a little, licking her lips as if to savour the taste of Sian on them.

'Mmm' Sian sighed, 'that's more like it' she smiled.

Sophie pushed her forehead onto Sian's. 'I love your cute face' Sophie whispered as she ran her fingertips down Sian's spine, sending several million shivers right the way through her. Sian juddered.

'So', Sian coughed, 'did you want to go in the back?' she grinned as she bit on her bottom lip.

Sophie giggled, 'Sian Powers, do you not think of anything else?'

'How can I?' Sian shot back, 'you've got dead keen hands!'

Sophie's fingers had found their way back down to Sian's hips and she had hooked her thumbs under the elastic of Sian's underwear. Sophie hadn't even realised it. She grinned and moved back, resting her palms on the tops of Sian's legs. 'I can't help it... serves you right for being so fit!'

They smiled at each other, Sian shot a glance at the office door, 'soooooooooooooooo...?'

Sophie's phone started vibrating on the counter, she looked over and saw Dev's name pop up on the display. 'Will have to wait babe, that's Dev on his way back'.

'Awwww!' Sian felt very frustrated, she hadn't long come back to see Soph and it was bad enough she had to work, but then after work they were having dinner at Soph's house with her family so there wasn't much chance for alone time. They had arranged for Sian to stay over the night but even so, it wasn't like they could completely relax. There was always a chance they'd get caught. Sian pouted, again.

'And there's that cute face' Sophie smiled and winked at her girlfriend. She was tracing patterns on Sian's thighs.

'Soph I just want some time alone with you'.

'Yeah, an' that's why you're stoppin' the night'. Sophie raised her eyebrows, 'but you best be able to be quiet, you look like a moaner to me-'

Sophie ducked quickly as Sian whipped her hand up and venomously slapped Sophie on the arm. Sian's mouth fell open in shock at what Sophie had said. 'SOPHIE!'

Sophie fumbled her way over to the shelves and leaned on them, she had really made herself laugh. Sian picked up the nearest thing to her which was Sophie's revision book and hurled it at her girlfriend. Sophie dodged it but the stacks of soya beans weren't so lucky. They bit the dust. 'Sian! Look what you've done!'

Sian smiled and started laughing. 'That'll teach ya!'

'Awwwghh! Sian..' Sophie bent down and picked up the revision book and then whacked it on Sian's knee as she handed it her back. She then started picking the tins off the floor and putting them back on the shelf, she lined them up next to the luncheon meat.

Sian helped herself to a bag of crisps. 'Right then', she put her left leg up on the counter, 'might as well be useful while you're doing that...'

_Mmm_, Sophie thought, _you just wait till later_. She stood up and looked quizzically at the lone tin of luncheon meat.

'...what took place in Manchester in 1819?'


End file.
